Huey Laforet
Huey Laforet is a major antagonist in the light novel and anime series Baccano!. He is an alchemist who views everyone as an experiment and one of the Immortals. He is the father of Chane Laforet, Leeza Laforet and the father-in-law of Claire Stanfield and the lifelong best friend of Elmer C. Albatross. He is voiced by Susumu Chiba in the Japanese version of the anime, and Eric Vale in the English version. About He had a traumatic childhood, his mother tortured and drowned as a witch by the townspeople he loved and trusted. When his mother was proven innocent by drowning the townspeople in turn were killed. Back in his teenage years, he was more more willing to take matters into his own hands and decided he hated everything and everyone in the world plotting to destroy it. He meets and befriends Elmer and Monica forming friendships despite his reluctance to form attachments and learning Monica is a serial killer. He fell in love with Monica Campanella prior becoming immortal changing his worldview on the world. When she was murdered by Fermet he dedicated his life to bringing her back to life, altering his personality to be one solely focused on collecting all kinds of knowledge until he can find a way to save her. On a boat leaving Italy he is present at the summoning of a "demon" who grants the crew his own brand of immortality. Afterwards Huey asks Elmer - who also becomes immortal - to forever retain his own personality so that when Huey does bring Monica back Elmer can change Huey so he can love Monica again. In exchange Huey promises that when they are reunited he will show Elmer the greatest smile in the world. Unbeknowst to him Monica had his child whilst in captivity. In the 1930s Huey Laforet keeps an extremely pleasant and rather polite façade Huey tends to not let on that he truly does not care about most people outside of their use to him, he is rather up front about his status and goals as an investigative researcher. He had two daughters with Renee Parmedes Branvillier his former alchemy teacher and fellow immortal as an experiment the younger of which he subjected to an experiment as baby resulting in her body being taken over by a hive mind humonculus he created. He is locked in Alcatraz in 1931, it is implied he allowed himself to be caught. In 1934 he escapes with the help of his youngest daughter. He then plots to contaminate the water of New York with the mind controlling liquid he used on his baby daughter taking advantage of the mafio casino party occuring simultaneously as a distraction for the authorities. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cult Leaders Category:Imprisoned Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortality Seeker